Plush Toys
by ccssy -little wolf
Summary: holidays.........gotta love it.......SxS...ExT...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Plush Toys

Summary: It's the Holidays….students are busy preparing their gifts….but some of them…forgot to buy gifts for their most important someone….SxS and ExT

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…wish I do…well anyway I really don't so just please enjoy this story that I thought of…

Chapter 1

It was lunch time at Tomoeda High School….

"OH NOOOOOOOOOO---thud". The yell could be heard everywhere. It caused all the students to stop eating for a while, and all the birds to go out of trees…

Two people are walking along the beach, both enjoying the soft crashes of waves upon their feet, the cool breeze, fresh air whilst holding each others hands and smiling at each other. The boy with messy chocolate brown hair and soft amber eyes stopped suddenly and so did the girl with auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. The two look intently at each other, they were both in their second year of high school, the boy was a year older being 16 and the girl 15. They have also been going out for quite some time now. The two teens leaned closer to each other, they could now hear the other breathe, their lips just a cm away…9mm…7mm…3mm…2…1…1/2…………

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Wake up, Syaoran!"

Syaoran felt someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes only to see that Sakura was replaced by branches of a big tree. "Oh, MAN! I can't believe it! Damn it, it was just a dream, a VERY GOOD dream….I was so close….Why did you wake me up anyway?!" Syaoran turned to the two people sitting near him with one of his brows raised.

The boy same age as him with dark blue hair and pale blue eyes said, "I'll answer your question, but first cover your mouth with this elegant handkerchief of Tomoyo's and don't you dare drool on it, understand?"

Syaoran gulped, "Yeah got it."

As soon as Syaoran covered his mouth with the handkerchief, Eriol stated bluntly, "You forgot to get your cherry blossom a present." Sure enough, a muffled scream was heard around the campus.

"Finished yelling?" Eriol asked calmly, Syaoran just nodded, slightly panting.

"So anyway, Syaoran," the girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes started, "I'm just here to remind you that as Sakura's bestfriend since like oh, I don't know, we were babies, that I am expecting a lot more better of you! Honestly, ignoring Sakura's present just like that! How do you expect Touya to trust you at all? He had just agreed to the idea of Sakura going out with you and now you're wasting that chance?!"

Syaoran's sweat dropped, he was stabbed deeply by Tomoyo's words. All of what she said was true; he knew it all by heart. He was still somehow disoriented from his sleep, but his mind kept thinking of what happened earlier. How come he fell asleep in broad daylight?

Syaoran's POV

All I remember is…Eriol saying something to me….a very loud scream…..a fist…..and then, well, everything went….pitch black….oh, and yes…Sakura followed with those beautiful eyes of hers and her very warm smile and……..wait…….did I just remembered a FIST?...yes…that's it….loud scream…..fist….pitch black….Sakura….FIST…..!!!!!!!

Now I remember….Eriol punched me…..

Oh, I'm going to get him for this…..!!!!!!!!!

Normal POV

Syaoran stood up and walked closer to Eriol. Eriol's very smart and he knew exactly what Syaoran was up to so he took his chance and made the first move by tripping Syaoran making him fall flat on his face, both Eriol and Tomoyo hearing a muffled "Ow."

Eriol smirked at Syaoran, he was being too stupid to be tripped so easily…

So did you like that?! Please R+R!!!!This is my first tym….please I would glad to hear your opinions…!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all you're your reviews!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…

Chapter 2

Tomoyo stood up taking Eriol's hand. "Syaoran, don't ever try to do that to MY Eriol again! Anyway we're here to help you AND it really was your fault getting punched for screaming your head off like that. We'll just go tell you the plan after classes. See you in class!" Tomoyo said all this very fast leaving Syaoran enough time for a nod.

Walking back to their room….

"So Eriol, you DO have a gift ready for me right?" Tomoyo asked suddenly.

This question caught Eriol off guard. The truth was, he shared the same secret with Syaoran. He gulped before answering, "Su-sure….Of course I do."

Tomoyo noticed the nervousness in his voice. She stopped walking and spun around, letting go of Eriol's hand. She looked into his eyes intently, making Eriol's sweat drop. After a minute or so, Tomoyo smiled her sweetest smile, and then she gently placed a kiss on Eriol's cheek before grabbing Eriol's hand again and walking back to the direction of their room. Tomoyo then said lovingly, "If you say so…but you know…I don't really need a gift."

The kiss on his cheek made Eriol's face turn a deep red. Gosh, how he loved Tomoyo. But this thought also made him feel ashamed of himself for lying to his treasured plum blossom.

Eriol's POV

Why does it have to be this hard to get Tomoyo a present?! I know her so well, for crying out loud……Geez….good thing Syaoran still hasn't got Sakura a gift as well, I could look around while PRETENDING to help him…..!!!!!!! Bwahahahahaha………..wait that's just plain evil….well I guess we'll just have to help each other… What a pain!!!

Damn it! Why does every guy we have to meet on our way back to classes have to flirt with Tomoyo?! I know she's charming and all…but can't they see she's already with me…Damn it….this just adds up to the pressure of buying her a gift…..

During classes…

Sakura noticed how preoccupied Syaoran was all afternoon. She kept looking at her back where he was sitting, only to be scolded by the teacher for like a MILLION times. Syaoran never noticed this as he was looking by the window only receiving half the number of telling offs Sakura got from the teachers.

Eriol and Tomoyo weren't doing any better. Eriol just looked at Tomoyo's back making him unconsciously doodle on his notes which he noticed at the end of every class and will have to write his notes all again. Tomoyo at the same time will either look outside the window or at Sakura. (Well at least they weren't noticed!)

After classes…

As soon as the bell rang, Sakura quickly went over to Syaoran. She put her hand on his forehead trying to figure out if he was sick. Definitely well, Sakura gently caressed Syaoran's cheek, asking him fastly, "Are you alright? You look kind of pale. Have you been eating and sleeping well? Do you have any problems I can help you with? You can tell me anything Syaoran."

Please don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!

Thank you so much for reading…….!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

My third chapter….hope you enjoy this!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own CCS….Do I have to say this for every new chapter?! It's sad to rub this fact to my own face……

Chapter 3

Syaoran felt a little guilty seeing the worry in her eyes, but happy that she's so concerned with him. He grinned then said, "I'm fine…..Sorry for making you worry….I was just thinking of some project…."

Sakura trusted those honest eyes of his so she smiled all out after hearing he was fine. She then began talking as Tomoyo and Eriol went near them, "Tomoyo and I are going to this new store, want to come along the two of you?"

Syaoran was already going to say "yes" but then Eriol stopped him. "Sorry Sakura, Syaoran and I are going some place else, but I guess some other time would do." Eriol then winked at Syaoran and Tomoyo without Sakura noticing.

Syaoran was quite dense at times, but this was an IMPORTANT matter. He understood the plan immediately. "Yeah, Eriol's right, some other time would do. We're really sorry," Syaoran said ALMOST casually which caused Sakura to wince.

Sakura's POV

What's the matter? Syaoran ALWAYS wants to come with me, ALWAYS! He changes the dates of his other plans to come with me whenever I ask him to AND when coming with me is impossible, he ALWAYS gives clear reasons….not like this crappy thing his telling me….What the hell's wrong with Syaoran?! I have to find out…..

Normal POV

Syaoran saw Sakura winced. He felt guilty at once and wanted to say their secret plan to her. Eriol saw this, so he stopped Syaoran before it was too late and dragged him farther away from the two girls, waving goodbye.

Then Sakura suggested at the last moment, "Mind if we come with the two of you instead?"

This time Tomoyo answered, "Let's not bother the two of them Sakura. It's a guy thing, right?" Eriol just nodded.

Sakura blushed at the thoughts that came to her when she heard this, but her suspicion didn't subside. "Okay….see you tomorrow …"

Syaoran and Eriol: Walking to the shopping centers….

"Hey, Sakura was a bit surprised back there and you almost blabbed when you saw her face. What's the matter, can't take the pressure, being a sissy?" Eriol teased.

Syaoran glared at him. "Shut up! I remember what happened before you punched me. Want me to tell Tomoyo you forgot something for her too?"

"I warn you, you better be quiet about that if you don't want to fall flat on your face again!" Eriol snapped.

"Well, I would be if you stop teasing me!" Syaoran snapped back.

Eriol sighed, "Anyway fighting ourselves won't get us anywhere. We have the same problem so let's just work together….like real men do!" Eriol then chuckled, amazed that he said that. Syaoran nodded and the two laughed their remaining way there.

Sakura and Tomoyo: Walking to the store….

"Tomoyo, can I ask you something? And then can you promise me not to tell anyone whatever I ask?" Sakura said, breaking the silence between them.

"Of course, you can me ask anything you like, as you've already done so and I promise….I won't tell anyone," Tomoyo said with a big smile.

Sakura smiled too, gulped, then talked fast, "Well, it's just that when I asked Syaoran to go with us, I had the feeling he was already going to say 'yes', but it was like something stopped him. During classes, I noticed that he was troubled by something, yet when I asked him he didn't told me what it was. I'm a little confused at the way Syaoran acted. This might be a little drastic, but should I spy on him?"

End….please review!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…nn

Please keep on reading!!!!!!!!thank you so much…..

Chapter 4

Tomoyo looked at her, realizing how affected she was of Syaoran's actions. "Sakura, do you trust Syaoran?" Sakura just nodded, the truth is, this matter is very close to her heart, she trusts Syaoran with her life. Tomoyo continued speaking, "Well then, if you really do trust him, then trust him on this as well." Sakura understood what Tomoyo was telling her and that made her feel better.

After 3 more days of unsuccessful tries, Syaoran and Eriol were very much ready to give up. They missed their "blossoms" so much.

On the fourth day….

"Geez…I've seen these displays so many times I could throw up already!" Eriol said, frustrated that they still weren't able to buy gifts.

"Yeah, this sucks…nothing has changed since we first came looking," Syaoran answered.

Suddenly Eriol stopped walking, his sweat dropped from his forehead. "What's the matter baby Eriol? Did you see a ghost?" Syaoran teased. He kept laughing while walking closer to Eriol, only to see that his pale blue eyes were sparkling like gems. Without further ado, Eriol ran inside a shop leaving Syaoran glued to where he was standing. Less than a minute later, Eriol came back holding a bag with a wrapped gift inside.

Smirking, Eriol said, "Got it."

Syaoran's POV

My mouth dropped and Eriol closed it for me before I drooled…How come he found his gift FIRST?! I was more desperate than him…….I can't give up now..!!! If I do I'll look funny and yuckee in front of Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol, not to mention look like a stupid twerp for Touya! I need to calm down. I'm sure I'll be able to find one…SOONER…..than later…..How much harder can it be?! I mean Eriol found his already….RIGHT?!

But after 2 days of hard work…(well I don't what to say…some harsh luck)…Syaoran was as clueless as before…This was also the last time Eriol accompanies him.

"Man, you have some real bad luck," Eriol said, tired of accompanying Syaoran. His personality also seemed to have become darker due to his Tomoyo deficiency disease….

It was now dark, Syaoran had no choice but to accept defeat TODAY, for today only….He felt so bad, he didn't even had the mood to eat dinner when he arrived at his place. He lay flat on his bed ready to fall asleep when…..

"Rrrrrrrring…Ringgggggg…Rinnnnnnng…Riiiiiiiiiiing….hello, this is Li's Residence. Yes, yes, please wait. Syaoran! Someone's on the phone, I'll just put the call through your phone at your room. And yeah, yeah we know….we won't be listening."

Syaoran thought to himself…_this late at night?!...who the heck called???...sheesh..._

"Hello, this is Syaoran speaking."

"Syaoran! It's me Sakura! Are you okay?! You sound tired. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry," Sakura said successively. Syaoran came to his senses.

Syaoran's POV

Sakura's calling me this late?! What could it be….wait don't tell me…Did she found out?! Who told her…Tomoyo or Eriol?! Don't panic!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Don't the hell panic…if she knows then she wouldn't be worried about my well-being….so maybe she just wants to tell me something….right?! RIGHT?! Anyway better answer her before she bombards me again with questions….

Normal POV

"Oh, hi Sakura! I'm fine!" Syaoran said trying to sound cheerful. He heard a scowl from Sakura so he added, "I'm really just fine. I was just a little bored before. Sorry to make you worry."

Sakura's POV

He's so telling a lie….Anyway I should ask him now…but isn't this supposed to be a "guy thing"?! Damn it….Tomoyo made me promise…

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, before you go inside your house, um...it's just that I can see how worried you are about Syaoran...So, why don't you ask him to..." Tomoyo told Sakura with her devilish grin._

"_To...what?" Sakura asked innocently._

"_Come closer. I'll whisper it to you," Tomoyo replied._

_After a few minutes... "WHAT?! I can't do that... I'm too shy and isn't he supposed to be the one to ask that?" Sakura pointed out to Tomoyo while blushing furiously._

"_That's not exactly true. Anyway, you want to make Syaoran happy right?" Tomoyo asked slyly._

"_Right, but still, I don't think I could do it at all!" Sakura said still a deep shade of red visible on her face._

_Tomoyo just chuckled at the look of Sakura. "Promise me that you'll do it...Please..." She then said with puppy eyes._

_Sakura hated it when she did that. Everyone knew Sakura couldn't resist Tomoyo's sparkly amethyst eyes looking like that. Sakura sighed, Tomoyo knew had won already. "I promise."_

_End of Flashback_

You can do this Sakura! I'll cheer myself on! Sa-ku-ra… Sa-ku-ra… Sa-kura…Gooooooooooooo Sakura!!!!(All this happened in her head in just seconds…what a girl!)

End of chapter…..Don't forget to review later!!!!!!!!xD


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for all your reviews!!!!!!!!

Please continue to give some more!!!!!!!

Sorry for the late greeting…

Happy New Year to all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Normal POV (After Sakura's thorough thinking)

"So, why did you call Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Wndujncnjdnvnlsaefirnkv—" Sakura began, but she was stopped by Syaoran immediately.

"Whoa….Sakura…will you please say that a little slower…I'm afraid I didn't catch any word that you were saying," Syaoran said.

Sakura blushed in her room; she concentrated all of her energy into this moment… "I was just wondering…you know on Christmas Eve…. (Gulp)…would you like to with me to the new amusement park? I mean if you just like to or want to. It's not like I'm forcing you or anything," Sakura kept on babbling when Syaoran finally cut in.

"I'd be delighted to!" Syaoran exclaimed happily. 'This is a date right? She asked me out on a date right?' he thought to himself. "Well should I pick you up in the morning? Uhm…maybe at around 9 or something?"

"YES! That would be just fine!"

Both in their minds… 'Great!!! We're gonna have so much fun!!! I can't wait till it's the Christmas Eve!!! HANYAN….'

"So, see you tomorrow at school. Bye!!" Sakura said before hanging up.

Tomorrow…

This day is the last day of classes at Tomoeda High before the holidays… Today is also the last day for Syaoran to look for Sakura's gift…What will he do???

Syaoran's POV

I'm running out of time…LITERALLY…. I don't know if I'll find the right gift today…Eriol's not coming with me too. Maybe I should ask someone else to accompany me!!! Yamazaki…Nah…we'll take too long especially with his babbling…Chiharu? Well, she's close to Sakura's size it maybe a good idea to ask her…BUT she's a girl…what will happen to my pride?! NO, I need to swallow this Li pride for a while…for Sakura…I need to…

December 23

Sakura's thoughts…

Tomorrow's our date. I should wear something good…maybe new…right I'll buy new clothes. It's also still early so after I buy clothes I'm gonna look around the other shops as well…

In the shopping center…

"Yes! This is great…Syaoran'll love it…Tomoyo will too!" Sakura said to herself while walking around the stores with her new clothes. She stopped when she saw two people waving at her from a distance. The only thing she could see clearly was the boy's dark blue hair and the girl's raven one. As they two went nearer her…it became apparent that the girl was actually DRAGGING the boy HELPLESSLY by his arm while running to Sakura.

With just a meter away from each other, Tomoyo let go of Eriol, making him fall hard on his back, and then jumped to hug Sakura which made Sakura to fell on her butt and to drop her bag. "Tomoyo!" Eriol and Sakura said together.

"Sorry! I'll make it up to you later Eriol," Tomoyo said with her voice full of seduction (kind of). Eriol just nodded hard to cover his face with his bangs because he was blushing like crazy. Tomoyo grinned. She then turned to Sakura, "I see that you're hanging out…So, where's Syaoran? I don't see him anywhere." Tomoyo kept looking around.

"He's not here with me, Tomoyo," Sakura answered calmly. "I'm by myself." Tomoyo frowned.

"Hmph…! Well, see you…tomorrow I think!" Tomoyo told Sakura now with her famous devilish grin pasted on her face.

Eriol helped the two girls up. "So…later Sakura…! Tomoyo's just going to make it up to me…!" The two strode off together, this time…Eriol grinning happily while Tomoyo blushing furiously.

End of Chapter 5…

I'm sorry that my story's now out of the season… :c

But please do continue to read so and review!!!!!!!!

I'm very open to your comments and suggestions!!!!!

Thank you again…!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

thank you again for reading my chapters…

please continue to do so!!!!!

Don't forget to R+R later…!!!!!!

Chapter 6

After 2 hours of going around…

Sakura's POV

Sigh…I wish Syaoran was here with me… ever since I met Tomoyo and Eriol earlier, I kept coming across couples!... sigh…if only Syaoran was here with me, then I'd won't feel jealous or alone…kind of…sigh…

Sakura was making her way fast through all the shops, but she stopped immediately. She saw someone…someone she holds dearly in her heart… a certain chocolate brown haired someone…someone named…Syaoran!

Sakura was about to go where Syaoran was, when she heard him talking to someone…A GIRL?!_(hmmm…pretty possessive, right?)_ Instead of going straight in…she went to the shop nearby it to observe Syaoran and his little FRIEND…She sneaked closer…hiding between clothes and accessories, even behind racks and sales clerks! _(They agreed to help because she was cute…the unfair world…xD)_

She was finally near enough to recognize the girl with hazel hair and eyes…the girl was also a friend of hers…and one that she thought most unlikely to be with Syaoran…it was none other than…Chiharu!

Sakura chuckled. She felt stupid sneaking around just to see who Syaoran was with. How could she doubt him? He loves her so much…besides, Chiharu's already has Yamazaki as her lover. She was now ready to greet them but then she stopped again…

"Hey, Syaoran! How about this one? Doesn't it look splendid?" Chiharu called over Syaoran from the other end of the shop while holding a very beautiful violet dress in front of her body.

Syaoran quickly went to Chiharu and examined the dress closely. "Hmmm…I think some other color would look much better. How about a pink one?"

"Syaoran…there are many shades of pink if you don't know. Honestly, try to be a bit more specific," Chiharu answered exasperated. "Well, we're not getting anywhere with this, why don't I just help you pick up some clothes for yourself? Trust me, you don't want to look ragged tomorrow." Chiharu grinned at Syaoran.

"Yes, well I think you're right about that. By the way, the other SIMPLE dress that you picked earlier, it really looks great on you, I think you should buy that one for yourself too; you don't want to look too flashy tomorrow, do you? You kept looking at the gowns, the dresses suit you much better, I think."

Sakura quickly went back to the other shop panting. "Tomorrow," she mumbled to herself. Seeing her heavily panting, the clerks hastily went to her side.

"What's wrong with tomorrow?" apparently she was heard by one of the clerks.

Her thoughts were all jumbled up, she started to speak what was on her mind, "Tomorrow is my date with that guy (she glanced at him). How come he's here with Chiharu picking up a dress or something? She also mentioned 'tomorrow'. Is Syaoran planning to date the two of us at the same time?"

Somehow the clerks understood what she was trying to say. One of them patted her shoulder and said, "We're not yet sure of that dear. Maybe we should listen for just a tinsy bitsy longer." _(Nosy clerks...!xD)_

Sakura nodded. Hidden between the clerks she went back inside the shop to eavesdrop some more. She was shocked by what she saw.

End of Chapter 6…

Please review…..!!!!!!!!!!

It boosts up my energy…!!!

oh...and sorry if my chapters are short...are they?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I forgot writing disclaimers…

Anyway…

This is my latest chapter..hope you enjoy it..

Disclaimer: I'm really sorry I forgot this one…

Hoe….!!! I still don't own CCS…

Chapter 7

Sakura saw Syaoran kiss Chiharu's hand while the other just giggled. Sakura being shock would be an understatement, she immediately ran out…out of the store…out of the shopping center…clutching her bag tightly. She wanted to disappear, be like the wind, and she didn't care that she kept tripping along the way home and that her feet were terribly crying for help.

She quickly went inside their home, not even pausing to say the customary 'tadaima'. She ran up the stairs, later creating an echo heard all over their house. "Hoe….!!!!!!!! Ite…my head hurts…"

Sakura's POV

What the hell just happened back at the shopping center? I slowly take of my shoes to find my feet as red as tomatoes…ouch…it hurts… back to Syaoran and Chiharu…does Yamazaki know any of this? Should I tell him…yes, I should…now or some other time? It's Christmas soon, some other time would do…right that's right. Well then, should we get together instead…? I put a pillow on my head…Of course not Sakura!!! You're being stupid and childish again. You're just overreacting… relax…breathe in breathe out…

Well, I know what would make me feel better…FOOD!!!

The heck…I don't need food at this time…especially after I tripped AND now I have this cute little bump on my forehead that won't go away…I hope this will be gone by tomorrow…Syaoran'll make fun of me…Wait…why am I thinking about him?! My brother just teased me real bad seeing me trip…WORSE….he started calling me a kaijuu again! He was so pretty damn annoying.

What a day…!!!!! I'm so tired…I think I'll go to sleep now…I still have to go tomorrow…after all, I was the one who invited him… Still I could always pass saying I suddenly became sick or something…but I promised Tomoyo…so I guess I'll still go no matter what…hmph…!!!!!!

Grumble grumble…haha…well, I guess I AM hungry after all…or maybe I just can't sleep without eating? Either way, I'll need to eat right now…

Normal POV?! _(kind of…really don't know)_

Two people are walking along the beach, both enjoying the soft crashes of waves upon their feet, the cool breeze, fresh air whilst holding each others hands and smiling at each other. The boy with messy chocolate brown hair and soft amber eyes stopped suddenly and so did the girl with hazel hair and eyes. The two look intently at each other, they were both in their second year of high school. The two teens leaned closer to each other, they could now hear the other breathe, their lips just a cm away…

_(remember this?! You could visit the 1__st__ chapter again...hehe)_

"No…no…no, please don't," Sakura kept mumbling.

"Oi! Sakura! Wake up already! What are you mumbling anyway? The twerp's already here…" Touya's voice trailed off outside Sakura's room.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sakura sat up straight in her bed heavily panting. "What a foolish nightmare…that's impossible…Syaoran and Chiharu?Hahaha…so stupid…nii-san, what did you say?" Sakura then thought in her mind,_ thanks for waking up and stopping the dream_.

"I said…the twerp is already here…waiting for you. Nice going, kaijuu," Touya laughed annoyingly.

"WHATTTTTTTTTT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Touya was laughing his heart out hearing Sakura's voice full of panic. After a few minutes, a number of different clattering sounds could be heard coming from her room.

After some more minutes, Sakura came out of her room wearing her new clothes. She quickly went to the living room looking for Syaoran. "Where's Syaoran?"

"He's outside," Touya answered, sensing Sakura would retort, he then added, "Don't complain to me, I wasn't the one who woke up late. In fact, you should thank me for allowing him wait within the area of our house. Oh, and eat something first before you go."

"You're so mean! I won't eat anymore, Syaoran's waiting for me."

"If you don't eat, I'll make him go home this instant and you can't go out with him anymore," Touya said with a smirk gracing his lips. Sakura made a pout then she suddenly sat on their table and started eating very fast.

Touya was very much having fun, the truth is, he made Syaoran wait for a good one hour, telling him he'll go get Sakura in NO time, and actually woke Sakura up after seeing him sit on the road for waiting so long…AND now he eve delayed their date…oh, the fun!!!

"Syaoran! I'm so sorry…I woke up late," Sakura exclaimed the moment she got out of their house. Syaoran didn't answer. His eyes were glued to Sakura. She looked great wearing a white tank top with cherry blossom flowers printed at the bottom with a baby pink jacket? (sleeves just above her elbow and the length is above her waist I'm sorry I don't know what it is called) and a matching white skirt just below her knees. She also had a cute white shoulder bag, a mysterious pink paper bag, a gold necklace with a gothic-styled "S" as pendant and a nice pair of white sandals or flat shoes? _(I don't know which looks better again...sorry)_

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked when she was finally out of their gate. Sakura examined Syaoran closely making her heart miss a beat.

Syaoran went back to reality. "No, it's okay, I didn't wait that long anyway." This time though, Sakura didn't respond. Her attention was on Syaoran's look. To be honest, Syaoran also looked his best. He was wearing a brown-striped green polo slightly open at the top showing some of his skin, khaki pants, black shoes that were customized having also a gothic-styled "S" engraved on the front and back, and he was also carrying a paper bag of the color green.

"Um, Sakura…I said it's okay…I didn't wait too long," Syaoran repeated. What's the point in telling her anyway that he waited long? She's already here…looking great!

Sakura came back to her senses, "Uh…okay…so…um…sh-shall we go?" Syaoran nodded and the two head off together. While walking, Syaoran would go closer to Sakura to hold her hand…though every time he would do this, Sakura either drops her bag or walks faster.

Syaoran felt that something was wrong with her and that she was trying to evade him. Sakura sensed Syaoran deep in thought so she smiled to him, trying to look cheerful but it was no use, her smile look forced; she kept remembering what she saw the other day. Syaoran saw through her disguise, but can't just bring himself to ask her.

So the day went on…

Syaoran and Sakura rode many different rides, sometimes together, sometimes they just watch each other. They ate lunch and rode some more. Syaoran knew Sakura so well that he felt she was faking not only her smile, but also that she was having fun…she was clearly thinking of something else.

"Sakura is there something bothering you?" Syaoran finally asked, it was already in the afternoon. Sakura shrugged as a response. Syaoran became more troubled by this, he took Sakura's then said, "You can always tell me your problems. I'm here to listen and to help you. And if you think it's funny, then I promise I won't even laugh a bit. I'll take every word seriously…PROMISE."

Sakura tried to look into those soft amber eyes, but apparently she couldn't. She quickly removed her hand from his, saying, "It's just that I'm a bit cold. Don't worry, nothing's bothering me." Syaoran had no choice but to accept her answer.

The truth is, Sakura was so bothered that she tripped while walking around like a HUNDRED times, got some stains on her skirt, knocked over her drink and bumped into people. _(so...Syaoran as baby-sitter huh? xD)_

End of Chapter 7

Please review….please…!!!

I'm sorry about how the way I describe their clothes…I'm just not good at it…I need some more professional help…haha…continue reading the story…!!!

Until next chapter…!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I will never own CCS…!

Chapter 8

Syaoran had specific orders from Touya

not harm Sakura in any possible way even if it's an accident

keep an eye on her always (Touya: She's just plain clumsy..a kaijuu)

keep her away from other guys

refrain from touching her or having any body contact with her at all

feed her well

bring her home BEFORE evening

Well, one could say he's doing quite a good job following those orders except of course the body contact thing (He can't stop himself)

The thing is, evening was already coming…they have just enough time for one more ride…what will they ride?

Syaoran's POV

This is our last ride…where should we go? The Tunnel of Love?! That's where Meilin told me to go but its so…dramatic? Anyway I know Sakura wouldn't like it…Roller Coaster again?! No…too fast besides, she might really get dizzy this time. What to ride?!

Somewhere that we can also get privacy…I REALLY want to know what's bothering Sakura…somewhere high I think…high…high…? GOT IT

Sakura's POV

This will probably be our last ride, I'm sure nii-san told Syaoran to bring me back home before evening…Meilin told me to go to the Tunnel of Love…I can't go there right now…I'll only feel bad and it's so dark there…the Roller Coaster will be fun…but I'll scream like there's no tomorrow AGAIN and get myself dizzy…some ride that won't scare me… oh, and maybe has a good view of the whole park or maybe even the city…the lights will surely be beautiful! I KNOW

Normal POV

"So Sakura-" "Syaoran" the two spoke at the same time.

"You go first," Sakura said.

"No, you go first," Syaoran replied.

"Let's just say it at the same time," Sakura suggested. Syaoran nodded then started counting with his fingers…3…2…1…

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel," Sakura and Syaoran said together, then both blushed.

The two of them rode the ferris wheel together. It was already evening considering the line was VERY long. The ride only has three turns going around, a good 5 minutes or so.

FIRST TURN

Well, nothing significant happened as the two were both captured by the lights that can be seen from high above. "It's so nice and cute!!! Syaoran have a look!" Sakura insisted. The two were seated facing each other.

Syaoran obeyed, "Indeed…it looks great."

SECOND TURN

Syaoran remembered the paper bag he was holding. Slowly but surely, he went over to sit at the right of Sakura. Sakura shivered…feeling panic all over her. Her favorite new song started to play…(Hot – Avril Lavigne)

_You're so good to me...baby, baby_

_You're so good to me_

Syaoran reached for her hand, but Sakura quickly moved it away, trying to get Syaoran's attention of her she suddenly said, "Syaoran, don't the lights look amazing?"

Syaoran frowned. He grabbed hold of Sakura's right arm in a gentle manner. Sakura didn't respond instead she kept looking outside. Syaoran then gently caressed Sakura's cheek and made her head gradually turn to his direction. "Sakura "

Suddenly tears started to fall down from Sakura's emerald eyes. Syaoran was shocked, he didn't expect this to happen at all.

Sakura began to talk, "Yesterday, I saw you at a shopping center…hiccup…you were with Chiharu… and well, you were picking clothes for each other and…and…you kissed her by the hand…" Her voice trailed off. The tears that she kept holding were out of control now.

She couldn't bear to look at Syaoran. But actually the thing is, Syaoran was with her the whole day, REALLY the whole day. If he was really going to date her and Chiharu at the same time, wouldn't he have made up some lame excuses to leave for a very long time then come back later…? But still, Sakura knows what she saw. What if she's wrong?

Syaoran was quietly happy inside that he finally knew what was wrong with Sakura, he couldn't help but to grin a little.

_And now you're in_

_You can't get out_

_You make mo so hot_

_You make wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

"Sakura, I love you so much," Syaoran told Sakura sincerely while smiling. Sakura became confused at what had just happened. That was Syaoran's response..? Saying that he loves her?

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make wanna scream_

"Chiharu was helping me buy a gift for you. The truth is, that's what I've been trying to do these past few days after school and stuffs, to find a gift for you. I just didn't want you to know, I'm sorry," Syaoran explained seeing Sakura's puzzled face. "Oh, by the way, I only kissed Chiharu's hand because I was so thankful to her that well, I finally thought of a gift for you. Now, I just hope that you'll like it. I didn't mean to hurt you or something, I'm so sorry."

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me...baby. baby_

_You're so good to me_

Sakura smiled a very warm and big smile. Syaoran wiped her remaining tears off.

End of Chapter 8!

Please…please..review…

Thank you so much AngelemCuti…for the reviews!!!!!!!(sorry if the spelling is wrong)

thanks also for the favorites everyone!!!!!

I really appreciate it…

Please remember…there's still the third turn…

Bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

….

Disclaimer: …don't own it…

Chapter 9

THIRD TURN

"I'm so sorry to have thought what I thought before, I was being stupid, pathetic AND I doubted you. I-" Syaoran put a finger on her lips.

"It's okay. I told you I LOVE YOU, and besides, eveything was really kind of my fault anyway," Sakura smiled. Syaoran took Sakura's hand making both of them blush heavily.

"Merry Christmas Sakura!" Syaoran handed her the mysterious green paper bag.

"Merry Christmas too Syaoran!" Sakura then handed him the pink bag she was holding.

"Let's open it at the same time," a childish Sakura led the counting, "One...two…THREE!"

"Hanyan!♥ Syaoran, it's so cute! I love it!" Sakura exclaimed heartily.

"I'm glad you love it! I love this one too," Syaoran said holding up Sakura's gift making her blush a darker shade of red. "I can't believe we thought of the same thing, well almost, because they really are different some way and I had help with this idea…but still it's amazing!"

Sakura giggled, "Remember the time when you left to go back to Hong Kong?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I kinda missed you SO much. I kept confiding my feelings to Tomoyo and Eriol because I had no one else to talk to about you that way…Eriol kept telling me that you missed me as much and that sometimes you were lonely. I don't want you to feel lonely anymore. I want to see you smile always!" Sakura looked up at Syaoran brightly beaming her great smile at him, not knowing that she was melting him in many ways already.

"I…I…," Syaoran's mind was not working right anymore, he couldn't express himself clearly. "I'm so happy that you were concerned for me, I was too for you, Tomoyo well, she kind of told me almost everything you were telling her…I just never thought I'd hear it directly from you. I don't want you to worry about me anymore, I'm very much happy as long as I'm with you!"

(AN: her favorite song wasn't over yet)

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me, Love me_

_Don't ever go_

Sakura and Syaoran placed their gifts at the bench opposite them.

The two were eyeing one another intently. Little by little, Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura's face, his right hand gently lifting Sakura's Face by her chin upward to his direction. A smile was forming in the eyes of both the teens. He covered the remaining distance between them, putting his lips on top of hers in a long, gentle kiss, then growing bolder, the two deepen their kiss sweetly.

_You make me so hot_

_You make wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make wanna scream _

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me_

Two compartments away from them sat another cute couple…

"Haaaaa…they look so cute together! I'm really fortunate to be able to record this," Tomoyo said still holding her new video camera to the angle of Syaoran and Sakura who in turn were still very much glued to each other.

Two minutes ago…

"Merry Christmas Tomoyo!"

"Merry Christmas Eriol!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!! This is the latest version of the brand of video camera I've wanted to buy! This is so expensive! Eriol, you didn't have to!" Tomoyo kept saying, but she couldn't hide the happiness that was overflowing within her.

"Oh, Tomoyo…You shouldn't have gone to all the trouble!" Eriol's eyes were glowing like the lights around them as he examined his new notebook laptop.

Without further ado, Tomoyo started filming everything she could.

Present…

Eriol felt so happy inside, he got what he wanted, Tomoyo liked her gift, his two friends are hitting it off right now, and he was here in a compartment high above the ground with Tomoyo…Yep, just the two of them…alone…

He breathed in, he couldn't control his emotions and wait any longer, and seeing Sakura and Syaoran kissing gave him courage. He tenderly placed his hand on Tomoyo's hand holding the camera. She shivered slightly at the sudden contact with Eriol. She turned to look at him and suddenly found herself drowning in those pale blue eyes of his.

Eriol was bespectacled by Tomoyo's amethyst orbs, but recovered quickly enough to have seen Tomoyo's expression earlier, he smirked. He moved the video camera to their side, still keeping the eye contact between the two of them.

He noticed her lips…they were perfect…he needed to feel them, taste them…now!

In an instant, their lips met softly, then Eriol decided to deepen their kiss and Tomoyo responded happily.

At the topmost part of the Ferris wheel were Syaoran and Sakura, still quietly in their kiss when suddenly the ride stopped. The two broke off, quickly looking outside to find the crew of the park gathering by the Ferris wheel.

End of Chapter 9

The ending will be very soon…!!!

About 2 more chapters I think?!

Thank you so much for still reading…!

Please review!...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: CCS will never be mine…!

Chapter 10

"All passengers of this Ferris wheel," a female voice sounded all around them, "Please remain calm and seated in your compartments. There have been some minor problems which will be fixed in no time. Do not open your doors under circumstances. Thank you for your cooperation. Help will be coming soon."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other after hearing this, both of them grinned, then continued to kiss each other gently. They finally broke off for air.

"Hey, Syaoran. Isn't that Eriol and Tomoyo?" Sakura pointed at a compartment near them.

"Yeah, you're right. Are they kissing?"

"Hmmm…let's ask!" Sakura started with her childish attitude which made Syaoran chuckle slightly. "Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Look over here!"

Somehow, through an unknown miraculous way, Tomoyo managed to hear Sakura. She pulled away from Eriol to wave at Sakura. Eriol did the same thing after noticing them, then with a big brin pasted on both Eriol snd Tomoyo's face, the two moved to the other seat, the seat where Sakura and Syaoran couldn't see them.

"Stupid Tomoyo," Sakura mumbled to herself, Syaoran now burst out laughing, Sakura was just too funny.

Sakura was surprised that Syaoran suddenly laughed, to show how irritated she was, she pouted cutely which only made Syaoran laughed louder, tears (of joy) began forming in his eyes.

"Really, Syaoran! It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, heehee, I'm so sorry, heeheehee, I'm really so sorry," Syaoran snickered wiping his tears away and very red from laughing too much. "You're just too cute!"

Sakura laughed, Syaoran looked like a tomato. Syaoran laughed back and that was all that they did until their tummies hurt.

"What?" Sakura asked Syaoran, he was now eyeing her with great intensity.

"So I guess laughing like that makes you not care about the dark at all, huh? I mean we will probably be stuck here for who knows how long," Syaoran answered, he knew how Sakura never liked being in the dark.

"Laughing cheers me up! It really is dark inside here, but outside, it is just plain fantastic!" Sakura smiled brightly and her eyes glowed viciously.

"Besides I fell very safe here!" she added.

"Why's that?" he felt he knew the answer the already.

"Coz'…YOU'RE HERE…because of me…WITH me…BESIDE me… and SMILING at ME…" with that Syaoran claimed Sakura's lips in another fiery kiss.

(11:00pm)

For the past hours, the couple has talked of random things nonstop. The signal on Sakura's phone was too low, and she was very pleased about it because she didn't had to answer any of Touya's interrupting and annoying text messages and phone calls, and it was true, Touya's rage filled their whole house, he didn't know what to do cause Sakura didn't tell him where they would go and he didn't know Syaoran's house either. Only his father's optimism kept him thinking straight.

It was such a perfect night; the two didn't want it to end.

Eriol and Tomoyo were having fun trapped as well. They kept whispering sweet nothings in each others ears while blushing then laughing.

"Sakura, guess what?" Syaoran suddenly said.

"What?"

"It's Christmas in a minute." 

"Really?" Sakura's eyes sparkled. "I'm so glad to be able to spend the first second, minute maybe even hour of Christmas with you!"

"I'm very much honored," Syaoran said jokingly, bowing his head.

"I'll tell Tomoyo, they're probably too busy kissing each other that they haven't noticed the time," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Tomoyo! Hey! Tomoyo!"

As miraculous as her first try, Tomoyo heard her again.

"What?" mouthed Tomoyo as a response.

"It's Christmas in 30 seconds!"

"Thank you!" Tomoyo bowed her head and moved to where Eriol was.

"Quick Sakura, make a wish!" Syaoran called her to seat beside him again.

Sakura thought for awhile, "I wish we at least had someone or something to remember this day for us so that we'll never forget it. To get back down safely would also be nice. Oh, I also wish for my family to have a happy life especially for Touya to like you."

"You know…I think your wish was granted already," Syaoran pointed to their gifts innocently sitting their together just like their owners.

"Syaoran…that's cute!"

"I'm glad you think so…3…2…1…Merry Christmas!"

At that exact time, the lights quickly went back on, and the ride finally moved, bringing them lower and lower to the ground.

"Guess that's two of your wishes already," Syaoran said thoughtfully before getting off their compartment.

Sakura smiled, she was wondering when her next wishes would come true.

Tomoyo and Eriol got out first and were waiting for Sakura and Syaoran near the exit.

"Why weren't you answering my phone calls?" Tomoyo eyed Sakura.

"I'm sorry but the signal up there was just too bad, besides Touya probably flooded my phone with text messages and phone calls already so I just turned it off."

"Okay fine, anyway, is that what I think it is?" Tomoyo looked at the thing that Sakura was holding with great interest. Sakura nodded.

"It's so cute!"

"Yep, nice choice man, didn't know you had it in you," Eriol commented with a smirk.

"Anyway, it is so late already, I better get you home before I get killed," Syaoran suddenly said.

Everyone laughed at his remark.

End of Chapter 10

my story is delayed for like a month…

thank you so much for still reading it!

REVIEW please….


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter for this story…

It's so late for like a month…sorry…

Very little time to keep on typing…

Thank you so much for going with me until the end of my first fanfic!!

Still…please review!

I'm creating another one…so it would be really nice!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…. - 

Chapter 11

December 31

It was near dusk, two couples were enjoying each others company at a friend's house.

"Hey guys! Let's watch this movie!" Tomoyo called out to them.

"What's it about? Is that one of your films?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Is that at THAT time?" Eriol cut in their conversation.

"Yes, you're both quite correct. I've never seen this either too so there are no cuts or edited portions. Let's watch!" a very excited Tomoyo told them.

"Right…so how about some popcorn?" Syaoran asked holding up two bowls filled with some already.

"Perfect!" all three of them exclaimed at once.

(AN: when Tomoyo or Eriol's speaking…it will be italicized)

The tape started to play

_Hi, Tomoyo here, this is Eriol's gift to me...I so love it of course, Eriol! This is him, say hi Eriol!_

(Eriol dully waved at the camera.)

_When I say I love this camera, I also love who gave it to me._

(Tomoyo then focused the lens to Eriol only to capture him blushing a bright red.)

Everyone laughed at this, even Eriol himself did.

_Oh, wait...I think I see...Sakura and Syaoran! Too bad they won't be able to hear me. Hey, wait...what's this? Eriol come look! Sakura and Syaoran are kissing!_

(Tomoyo zoomed in on them.)

"Hey Tomoyo…how did you get that?" Sakura asked, she could now see herself kissing Syaoran.

"Oh ho ho," Tomoyo just laughed her famous laugh.

_Wow, it has been like a minute already? They're kissing really good..._

_And long (Eriol added)_

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed furiously seeing that what Tomoyo and Eriol commented was quite true.

_Now really, it's too long...hahaha...Sakura...so I guess that answers the question of how good of a kisser are the two of you!_

The camera began to shift focus. The next thing clear thing that could be seen was Eriol and Tomoyo sharing a VERY passionate kiss.

"Wow, look who's talking," it was now Sakura's turn to taunt Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stopped the tape seeing that it will only continue showing her kiss with Eriol and their whisperings for like the next 4 hours?! Sakura growled, she wanted to make Tomoyo suffer more.

"Come on Sakura. It's almost New Year, we better go outside to see the fireworks," Eriol changed the subject feeling the two girls tense up on each other.

"You're lucky Eriol's here," Sakura hissed to Tomoyo. Sakura was about to run to Syaoran when Tomoyo pulled her back.

"What?" 

"I just wanted to tell you that it's such a shame I never got to record the rest of your moment with Syaoran," Tomoyo sighed. Then she became energetic again saying, "But there'll be a next time right? Please…oh Sakura…PLEASE! I've already asked Syaoran and he agreed."

"What?! He agreed? NO way! You're so making that up, what was his actual words anyway?"

"He…He just grinned," Tomoyo's voice trailed off.

"AHA! Got you Tomoyo! He didn't agree at all!"

"That's so unfair!"

"Well, the truth is, someone, kind of , saw the rest of the part of us kissing at the Ferris wheel for you Tomoyo."

"Really? Who?" Tomoyo's face lit up.

"Them!" Sakura pointed at two things on the couch.

"Oh, Sakura!"

"Hey, what's taking the two of you so long?" Eriol and Syaoran emerged at the door.

"Oops, sorry!" Tomoyo called back and then she ran straight to Eriol.

"Sakura, come on," Syaoran reached his hand out as Sakura took it gently.

"You owe me for making me wait outside."

"Sorry!" Sakura said, then she pulled Syaoran's head closer to hers and kissed him lightly. "There…fair enough?"

"Hmmm…not quite," Syaoran smirked.

"Greedy!" Sakura hit him on the head. "Don't worry there's more of those later!" they were finally outside.

"When is later?" Syaoran asked with a pout on his face, suddenly fireworks started shooting up to the sky; the two looked up and smiled.

"Now," Sakura answered him, and the two kissed passionately.

"Finally! I get to film their whole scene!" Tomoyo said happily. "Thanks for the tripod Eriol!"

"No problem. Now can we kiss?" Eriol asked hopefully. The two hit it off just like their friends.

MAJOR REVELATION

The gifts of Syaoran and Sakura for each other? The two witnesses of their intimate moment at the Ferris wheel?

A one of a kind "Sakura" plush toy in cardcaptor clothes made with the help of the Daidouji's connections with toy companies all over the world just for Syaoran and a little wolf plush toy, also a one of a kind complete with his signature wolfish grin made with the help of the "Li" clan.

Not as expensive as Tomoyo and Eriol's gifts right? But at least definitely one of a kind!

EnD!

Please still review…

Waaahhhh…..I finished typing at last!

Thanks for all the support! Till next time…hehe xD


End file.
